


Forgotten

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Loki Can Be Sweet, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot Twists, new avenger, odin is a lil shit, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Y/N is the daughter of Heimdall, guardian of the Bifrost. Desperately trying to get away from both her kingdom and her father's expectations of her, she uses the Bifrost and her powers to stay hidden throughout the universe. After reluctantly helping the Avengers in the battle of New York, she is initiated as one of them. But so is someone else...





	1. Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So i actually wrote and posted this fic a while back, but it got deleted by a virus. Somehow I managed to save it so here it is again!! This time around the chapters will be much longer and the 11 chapters that were already written will be undergoing major editing. 
> 
> I post Fridays :)
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!

I never meant to get this involved.

But what could I do? They were getting their asses kicked by that robot army. I was in the neighborhood, they needed help, I had no choice.

Or at least that's what I kept telling myself.

"Welcome to the Avengers, Y/N."   
Those words shook me from my thoughts.

A hand clapped me on the shoulder. "Thanks." I replied, blinking.

"I think you're gonna be a really helpful addition to the team." Cap said, his eyes penetrating mine.

"Thank you." I couldn't seem to think of anything else to say.

Nick Fury stared me down from across the room with his one eye. It was the most intimidated I had ever been, despite the smiling faces around me.   
"You'll do a good job, Y/N." He said, silencing the chatter around the room. I was surprised at his remotely kind words. "I appreciate that, sir."

He disappeared quickly to God knows where and the team returned to their chatter. 

"Where are you from, Lady Y/N?" Thor asked pointedly. I had managed to avoid him up until now, but he had come up to me. I couldn't find an excuse to get out of the conversation - my only option was to reply.

"Here. I-I mean, Earth." Yeah, that's not suspicious. I could've said something normal like Brooklyn.

"Hmm." He grunted and walked away, his cape swooshing behind him. 

"Don't mind Thor. He's kind of a simple guy." Natasha said, walking up. 

"Oh. He seems nice." 

"He can be. Hey, it's nice to have another woman on the team." She said, punching my arm playfully. I hope it was playfully, at least. It hurt.

"Yeah. I'm glad to be here." I replied, resisting the urge to rub my arm.

"Hey Y/N, what exactly is it that you do again? Asking for the group." Tony called.

"I, uh, can do quite a bit, actually. I guess you could call it magic. Telepathy, telekenesis, shapeshifting, occasional teleportation." Crap. Too much information. Thor could get suspicious.  
In fact, I saw the suspicion grow in his eyes as I spoke. Not good.

"And you're sure you're from Earth?" Bruce asked.

"As far as I know. My parents probably weren't." I mumbled. 

The team stared at me awkwardly as I stood, twisting the ring on my middle finger.

"Why don't I show you your room. Y/N?" Tony asked, breaking the silence.

I agreed and followed him to the elevator.

"That was awkward." He blurted once the doors closed. Yeah, no shit, Sherlock.

"A little." I replied, shifting.

"I take it you don't like to talk about your past very much."

My eyes met his. "Exactly."

He chuckled weakly. "I understand."

The elevator doors opened as we reached our floor and we stepped out onto the hallway. It was lined with doors on either side - where I'm guessing the others' rooms were. He led me to the end of the hallway and opened the door on the right.

Sunlight flitered into the room through the huge window that acted as a wall opposite the door. A huge bed with simple but fluffy sheets sat against the other wall, nightstands on either side.  
A large desk surrounded by bookshelves caught my attention. The shelves were lined with classics like 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea, The Great Gatsby, The Scarlet Letter, and many more. 

I completely forgot that Tony was there as I ran my hands along the books in wonder.

"You seemed like a reader." He said, his arms crossed against his chest as he watched me in amusement.

"I am." I breathed. I took another look at the rest of the room.

"Tony, thank you so much. I mean, I really appreciate this. I haven't had a real home in a long time, so this means a lot to me.' I admitted quietly, still gaping at the room.

"Well, I'm glad to have given that to you. This team becomes more like a family than you could imagine." He replied. "I'll leave you to it." 

He left quietly and shut the door behind him.

A family. I wasn't quite sure if I wanted that.

I opened a door against the wall and stepped in, realizing that it was a bathroom. It was bigger than any bathroom I'd ever owned.

I glanced at myself in the mirror. My green eyes matched the color of the bathroom wall.

Usually I kept my eyes green because my natural orange ones drew too much attention. Back on Asgard, my father always called them his little firestones.   
A shiver crawled its way up my spine and I shook the memory off. 

After throughly checking out my bathroom and closet, I flopped onto my bed, burying my face into the pillows.

What had I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :)
> 
> So I know I said I would be posting on Fridays. But because of the Peter Parker/Reader fic I post on Tuesdays, it makes it a little difficult to get that much writing done in such little time. So I will be posting regularly on SATURDAYS.
> 
> -i will not be posting on the 13th of October, I will be out of town. But after that everything returns to normal :)
> 
> thank you lovely young ones for reading!

I woke up the next day to a screeching sound over the PA system. 

"I don't know how this thing works." I heard Thor say. 

"Ju-just let me push the buttons, and you do the talking, okay?" Tony said aggravatedly. 

Thor cleared his throat. "If everyone would please meet in the room of living, that would be fantastic. I have an important announcement to make." His message was followed by another screeching sound.

I covered my ears with my pillow, enjoying my last few minutes of comfy warmth before I started my day. Rolling over too far, I slipped out of my bed and landed on the hardwood floor with an "Umph!" I really wanted to just lay there for the rest of the day. 

Somehow i managed to make myself get up off of the suddenly comfortable floor and stood up. 

I waddled over to the bathroom and switched on the light, glancing at myself in the mirror. My hair stood like a rat's nest around my face and my puffy eyes and lips made me look like a Muppet.

"You look just like your mother." My father's voice flooded my mind.

He used to say that every day after she passed. His words would play over and over in my head, like a broken record on repeat.

Along with "You must become a Valkyrie. Your mother was one; you must be too."

I had managed to surpress these memories for a while. Why were they returning now?

I shook my head, letting go of the thought. Enough of that.

...

In a couple of minutes, I managed to make myself look decent and made my way downstairs to the living room.

Thankfully, i wasn't the last one there. While we were waiting on Cap, I fixed myself a cup of coffee. 

"You know, for someone who was asleep for 70 years, you'd think you'd get up earlier." Tony quipped as Steve walked in. 

"I was training." He replied, giving Tony an annoyed look.

"Now that everyone is here, I will make my announcement. My brother Loki will be coming to stay with us." Thor exclaimed happily. 

I choked on my coffee, trying not to spew it out all over the counter I was standing behind.

"What?" Tony exclaimed.

"Thor, I don't think that's a good idea. He just tried to take over the world, like, six months ago." Natasha added.

"I know what my brother did. But he was under mind control. I promise, he will stay here, and if he causes any grief whatsoever, I will be the one to handle it. He deserves a second chance, Stark." Thor replied, looking pointedly at Tony, whose face was scruched up in confusion and mild disgust.

"My father doesn't know what else to do with Loki. The only plausible solution is that he stays with us and undergoes a sort of rehabilitation." Thor explained. I continued to hide behind my coffee cup and shrunk into my sweatshirt.

"So we'll be putting him on house arrest? In our house?" Clint asked. Thor looked confusedly at him. "I don't know what that is."

"I am not responsible for Hulking out if he tries anything." Bruce said, holding a cup of black coffee in his hands.

"Wait, we're actually considering this? Thor, he's a villain!" Stark questioned, his eyes shooting daggers at those who had agreed.  
"He's not a villain. He needs help. I think being around us will... You know." Cap said, waving his hands to help demonstrate what he meant.

"Change him? You can't change the core of who someone is by osmosis."

Tony's words sent a flare of anger up my chest.  
Loki wasn't evil. Not nearly. He was misunderstood. Left in his brother's shadows.   
Forgotten.

"I say we give him a chance." I said.

All eyes in the room turned to me. Tony glared at me in confusion. "You've never even met him." He argued.

Not even remotely true. I know him better than anyone ever could.  
I chuckled lightly. "Maybe not. But he deserves a second chance."

"I think we should vote." Cap said. True American.

"All right, all in favor, raise your hand." Tony replied, humoring Cap.

Cap raised his. "Like Y/N said, I think deserves a second chance."  
So did Nat. "I guess. But if he tries anything..."  
Clint followed Nat's example.  
"Like i said, I'm not responsible for Hulking out." Bruce repeated, raising his hand.  
I raised mine silently.

"Oh come on, guys, really?" Tony said, exasperated.  
A moment of silence followed.  
Tony huffed. "Alright, fine. You should be glad I'm not making him stay in a prison cell. When's he coming?" He asked, defeated.

"Right now, actually. Heimdall!" Thor called. 

Quickly, I used a spell that Frigga taught me to cover myself up so my father wouldn't see me.

In a matter of seconds, Loki was beamed down into the living room, his hands bound.

He had grown so much since the last time I saw him. Literally. 

He was about a foot taller, and had filled out, looking more muscular. His raven black hair was slicked back behind his ears, and his verdant green eyes shone with a look of both mischievousness and pain.  
A smirk crossed his lips as he glanced over the team.

He was more handsome than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it's short, they will get longer !
> 
>  
> 
> to all those who read this before it was deleted:
> 
> going back over it, I realized that a lot of it was sloppy and poorly written, so it will be undergoing a LOT of editing. hopefully it'll be better this time :)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter was really short but I promise they'll get longer and more of her backstory will be revealed :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
